A Small Present
by anotherdreamer626
Summary: Mingyu adalah seorang Kingka di kampus dan merupakan sosok kekasih ideal, sayangnya Mingyu telah memiliki Jeon Wonwoo untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Mingyu terlalu sibuk, sehingga sedikit mengabaikan sang kekasih. Just One Shot MEANIE with Bunch of Fluff. TAGS :Mingyu; Wonwoo ; MEANIE ;MEANIE COUPLE, BL, DLDR.


**CAST : Mingyu X Wonwoo (MEANIE)**

 **PERINGATAN : HARD FLUFF/AU (Membaca FF ini dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah,** _ **cringy dll**_ **)**

 **DISCALIMER : Cerita punya saya, cast punya Tuhan dan keluarga mereka**

 **HAPPY READING..!**

" _Wonwoo beruntung sekali, p unya pacar seperti Mingyu..!"  
"Bukankah Mingyu adalah sosok kekasih sempurna..?"_

" _Ah. Aku iri kepada Wonwoo"_

Ucapan seperti inilah yang seringkali didengar Jeon Wonwoo dari mahasiswa kampusnya. Yah, Mingyu. Kekasihnya itu memang nyaris sempurna. Memiliki wajah tampan dan tubuh proporsional, Prestasi akademik membanggakan, ditambah dengan posisinya sebagai ketua klub basket, membuat Mingyu menjadi mahasiswa populer. Sifat Mingyu yang sopan, ramah, dan mudah bergaul membuatnya disukai banyak orang sampai-sampai dirinya memiliki Fanclub di lingkungan kampus.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo tergolong mahasiswa pendiam dan tidak begitu dikenal. Bukan karena tidak tampan, Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak kalah dari Mingyu dari segi penampilan, meski tubuhnya tidak se-atletis Mingyu. Namun Wonwoo tidak begitu menyukai kegiatan yang mengharuskan dirinya bertemu banyak orang. Ditambah lagi wajah emo-nya yang jarang sekali tersenyum, membuat orang lain segan untuk mendekati Wonwoo.

Saat pertama kali hubungan keduanya tersebar, Wonwoo benar benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian yang diterimanya. Kemanapun ia melangkah ke setiap sudut kampus, ia akan diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, terutama fans Mingyu yang menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menghakimi. Namun untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah sekitar satu bulan Wonwoo akhirnya bisa merasa nyaman karena tidak lagi menerima tatapan aneh oleh mahasiswa kampusnya, walau dirinya sekarang lebih populer karena berstatus kekasih Kim Mingyu.

Tapi belakangan ini hubungan keduanya merenggang. Wonwoo tidak tau pasti penyebabnya, yang jelas Mingyu semakin sibuk sekarang, sehingga mereka bahkan sulit bertemu walau tinggal di daerah yang sama. Rumah Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdekatan, hanya berbeda beberapa blok, sehingga keduanya sering berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama.

Beberapa hari terakhir Mingyu seringkali pulang larut dari kampus dengan alasan rapat atau latihan basket. Memang bulan depan akan diadakan turnamen basket antar Universitas. Ditambah lagi Mingyu juga aktif menjadi anggota di beberapa perhimpunan mahasiswa, sehingga dirinya memiliki jadwal super padat. Tapi biasanya Mingyu akan selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya walaupun hanya sebentar untuk bertemu Wonwoo.

Tidak hanya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Kim Mingyu juga seringkali membatalkan rencana kencan mereka atau melupakan bahwa dirinya membuat janji dengan Wonwoo. Pernah suatu kali keduanya berjanji akan bertemu untuk menonton film. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk bertemu langsung di bioskop karena ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan siang harinya sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Wonwoo. Wonwoo tiba lebih dahulu kemudian memesan tiket, membeli popcorn dan minuman untuk mereka berdua, namun Mingyu tak kunjung datang hingga pemutaran film selesai.

Wonwoo benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kekasihnya itu berubah sekarang. Mingyu biasanya tidak pernah lupa menghubungi Wonwoo, sesibuk apapun dirinya walau hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar atau mengingatkan Wonwoo makan. Tapi sekarang Mingyu bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama dengan Wonwoo.

Dan hari ini, hal yang sama terulang kembali. Setelah sekian lama akhinya keduanya bisa pulang bersama lagi. Atau itu setidaknya yang Wonwoo pikirkan, ketika Mingyu menghubunginya dan meminta Wonwoo menunggunya seusai jam kuliah agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. Satu jam berlalu, dua jam berlalu, Mingyu yang berjanji akan menjemput Wonwoo jam 4 sore tidak kunjung muncul. Hari semakin gelap dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang.

Naasnya cuaca sepertinya tidak bersahabat dengan Wonwoo, setelah dirinya keluar dari gerbang dan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat tiba-tiba cuaca sore yang memang mendung itu mendadak hujan lebat, membuat tubuh Wonwoo basah kuyup walaupun dirinya sudah berusaha berlari secepat mungkin mencari tempat berteduh.

Dan sekarang Wonwoo sudah berada di kamarnya, bergelung di dalam selimut untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya setelah mandi hujan dan mengenakan pakaian basah selama hampir satu jam. Dan sekarang di luar sana, tepatnya didepan pintu kamarnya seorang pria sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil namanya berulang kali.

" _Hyung, aku mohon buka pintunya hyung…!"_

" _Wonwoo Hyung..? Aku tahu aku salah hyung, aku minta maaf, sungguh. Kumohon bukakan pintunya."_

Benar, itu Kim Mingyu. Kekasihnya itu mendatangi rumahnya sesaat setelah Wonwoo membuat cokelat panas di dapur. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara Mingyu saat itu bergegas lari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 dan mengunci pintu. Jadilah sekarang kekasihnya itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya berulang kali dan memohon Wonwoo untuk membukakan pintu.

Jika kalian menanyakan orang tua Wonwoo, mereka sudah sangat mengenal Mingyu karena keduanya merupakkan sahabat baik sejak sekolah menengah sebelum akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan di bangku kuliah. Awalnya ibu Wonwoo bingung mengapa putranya malah lari ke kamar saat kekasihnya datang ke rumah mereka, namun melihat Wonwoo yang tidak kunjung membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Mingyu, nyonya Jeon sudah mengerti bahwa keduanya sedang bertengkar.

" _Mingyu ini bibi bawakan kue dan minuman"_

Mingyu yang masih berdisi menghadap pintu kamar Wonwoo berbalik kea rah tangga, melihat ibu Wonwoo membawa setoples kookies dan secangkir teh hangat.

" _Sebenarnya bibi tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Tidak biasanya Wonwoo bersikap seperti ini? Akhir-akhir ini juga Wonwoo sering berangkat dan pulang sendiri"_

Ibu Wonwoo memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada Mingyu, membuat pria tampan itu tersenyum kaku

" _Eehh.. Anu Bi, belakangan ini aku sedang banyak sekali kegiatan jadi sering pulang malam, dan tidak bisa pulang bersama Wonwoo hyung. Lalu… itu…Tadi aku meminta Wonwoo hyung untuk menungguku agar kami bisa pulang bersama. Tapi aku terlambat, sehingga Wonwoo hyung akhirnya pulang duluan dan sepertinya dia juga kehujanan karena menungguku bi."_

Mingyu menceritakannya sambil tertunduk, takut ibu Wonwoo akan marah padanya. Namun ternyata tidak. Ibu Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus rambut Mingyu pelan

" _Yasudah kalau begitu. Bibi yakin kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini sendiri. Bibi turun dulu ya Mingyu, semoga berhasil membujuk Wonwoo!"_

Ujar ibu Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kepada Mingyu. Mingyu menghela napas pelan, bersyukur Ibu Wonwoo tidak memarahinya. Mingyu kembali mendekati pintu kamar Wonwoo, mengetuknya dan memanggil nama Wonwoo perlahan agar tidak mengganggu istirahat orang tua Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya, dan melihat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sudah hampir satu jam kekasihnya itu menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya. Mingyu masih tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo dan memanggil namanya pelan, takut mengganggu waktu istirahat orang tua Wonwoo yang sepertinya sudah tidur.

Wonwoo bingung haruskah ia membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya itu atau tidak. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin membiarkan Mingyu, agar kekasihnya itu pulang dengan sendirinya setelah ia kelelahan menunggu Wonwoo nanti. Namun Wonwoo sangat memahami sifat Mingyu yang tidak akan menyerah sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Wonwoo beranjak dari ranjang dengan langkah gontai dan meembukakan kunci pintu kamar, kemudian kembali berbaring di ranjang, membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Mingyu yang hampir tertidur, bangkit mendengar suara kunci pintu kamar Wonwoo dibuka. Mingyu memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan, dan mendapati kekasihnya terbungkus selimut seperti kepompong di atas kasur. Mingyu berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di atas lantai, disisi ranjang tempat kekasihnya berbaring.

" _Hyung..?"_

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Wonwoo.

" _Hyung, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah hyung. Aku berjanji hal seperti tadi tidak akan terulang lagi hyung. Hmm…"_

Mingyu berujar sampil menggoyangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu perlahan. Namun Wonwoo masih tidak merespon apapun.

" _Aku tahu kau pasti kesal sekali denganku kan hyung. Aku sadar sering mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik. Aku be…"_

Mingyu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika terdengar suara tangisan kecil tertahan, yang Mingyu sangat yakin adalah suara tangisan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung… Hyung kau menangis..?"_

Mingyu berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo tentu berusaha menahannya, namun Wonwoo tidak akan bisa melawan kekuatan Mingyu, sehingga selimut itu pun terlepas memperlihatkan wajah dan mata Wonwoo yang memerah dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata.

" _Hyung mengapa kau sampai menangis seperti ini. Kalau kau marah, ayo hyung pukul saja aku hyung.."_

Mingyu menghapus air mata Wonwoo yang meleleh dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian kedua tangannya menahan wajah Wonwoo agar pandangan keduanya bertemu. Suasana hening sesaat sebelum Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu mebabi buta sambil tetap membiarkan airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo memukul dirinya sepuasnya. Mingyu ingin kekasihnya itu meluapkan segala kemarahan dan kekesalannya pada Mingyu. Tubuh Wonwoo memang kurus, namun pukulan Wonwoo cukup menyakitkan bagi Mingyu. Untungnya kemarahan Wonwoo tidak berlangsung lama, dan pukulannya semakin lama semakin pelah, hingga akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti karena kelelahan, dan tangisannya pun juga sudah mereda.

" _Sudah puas hyung. Jika belum pukul lagi aku sampai kemarahanmu reda, hemmm..?"_

Wonwoo diam lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Kalau sudah puas apa artinya aku sudah dimaafkan hyung?"_

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana sayang, hem..?"_

Mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya seperti itu, air mata kembali menetes dari sudut mata Wonwoo, sebelum pria kurus itu menghampur ke pelukan Mingyu. Mendekap erat pria yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya itu.

Walaupun bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo, Mingyu tetap membalas pelukan Wonwoo, mendekapnya erat, menyesap aroma shampoo lavender yang dikenakan Wonwoo dari surai hitamnya.

" _Kim Mingyu bodoh..!*hiks* Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini *hiks* Kenapa kau sering membiarkanku sendiri..? *hiks..hiks* Aku… aku merindukanmu bodoh…!"_

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, sembari menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya lebih erat lagi, jika mungkin. Menepuk punggung kecil Wonwoo berulang kali, untuk membuatnya menghentikan lelehan air mata yang masih terus mengalir, membasahi pundak kemeja Mingyu.

Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang mudah menunjukkan emosinya dihadapan orang lain. Dan Mingyu merasa sangat beruntung, bisa menjadi sebagian kecil orang yang dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi Wonwoo, selain wajah dingin yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya.

" _Aku juga hyung ku sayang… Aku juga saangat merindukanmu"_

Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus sayang surai Wonwoo. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Mingyu, menatap dalam mata kekasihnya itu, sambil tetap sedikit sesegukan, berusaha mengentikan tangisannya.

" _Lalu kenapa kau selalu tidak punya waktu untukku belakangan ini..? Kau selalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk pulang atau makan bersamaku..? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku….*hiks*..?"_

Mingyu membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.. Mana mungkin Mingyu bosan dengan Wonwoo, sedangkan pria itulah yang selalu membuat Mingyu semangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya

" _Astaga Hyung, tentu tidak, mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu..! Memang banyak sekali hal harus aku kerjakan akhir-akhir ini sehingga mungkin aku terlihat seperti mengabaikanmu. Tapi sama sekali bukan karena aku bosan atau apapun, Sungguh."_

Wonwoo dapat melihat keseriusan ucapan Mingyu dari raut wajah dan tatapan tajam tampan kekasihnya itu. Kedua tangan Mingyu masih memegang kedua pipi Wonwoo, mengusapnya halus, mencoba menghapus sisa bulir bening yang tadi membasahi wajah mungil kekasih manisnya itu.

Keheningan memenuhi kamar itu setelah Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. Keduanya hanya menatap dalam ke bola mata satu sama lain, seolah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata. Mingyu terlihat sedikit canggung setelahnya, Seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun tertahan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Mingyu mengumpulkan suaranya, dan berujar pelan.

" _Hyuuung…?"_

" _Eung… wae?"_

" _Ehhmm.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan.."_

" _Ehmm?..Mwo..?"_

Wonwoo merasa cemas mendengar nada bicara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

" _Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku sibuk karena membuat sesuatu hyung…"_

Mingyu tampak merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian menarik sebuah kotak beludru berbentuk bulat yang terlihat seperti kotak cincin di mata Wonwoo. Dan ketika Mingyu membuka kotak itu, dugaan Wonwoo benar, Mingyu meraih sebuah cincin dengan desain yang sangat unik. Cincin polos sederhana berwarna perak. Namun jika diperhatikan secara seksama akan terlihat ukiran 'M&W' dibagian tengahnya,

" _Seminggu terakhir sebenarnya aku menyiapkan ini, sebagai kado peringatan Anniversary kita yang kedua. Karena saat ini aku belum bekerja, aku belum bisa memberikannmu sesuatu yang mahal. Tetapi aku tetap ingin memberimu sesuatu yang berbeda, jadi aku mengunjungi tempat hyung yang ku kenal. Di sana kita bisa membuat cincin dengan desain yang kita inginkan."_

Mingyu menjelaskan sambil menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Wonwoo, kemudian kembali menatap manik coklat kekasihnya itu.

" _Cincin ini juga menandakan bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah milik Kim Mingyu. Jadi orang lain yang ingin mendekatimu akan berpikir puluhan kali setelah melihat cincin ini"_

Mingyu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar kea rah Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Wonwoo begitu tersentuh mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Ia merasa bersalah telah sempat mencurigai Mingyu, ketika kekasihnya itu justru menyiapkan kado special untuk dirinya.

" _Bagaimana Hyung..? Kau Menyukainya..?"_

Mingyu bertanya sembari menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspektasi. Wonwoo sendiri terdiam, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun setelah mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Sesaat kemudian Wonwoo menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya itu erat, dan air mata bahagia kini kembali membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena begitu terharu dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu dapat merasakan Wonwoo mengangguk pelan di pelukannya.

Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Membiarkan keduanya saling menyalurkan kehangatan, emosi dan berbagai luapan perasaan satu sama lain.

" _Terima Kasih Mingyu…Sungguh, terima kasih…!"_ Wonwoo bicara dengan sedikit sesegukan.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Mingyu mendengar ungkapan kekasih emo-nya itu.

" _Aku juga berterima kasih Hyung. Terima Kasih sudah mau menjadi kekasih dari Kim Mingyu yang bodoh dan ceroboh ini. Terima kasih banyak atas 2 tahun yang sangat berharga ini. Semoga kau tidak bosan dan tetap bersedia menemaniku untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya, sampai kita menua bersama."_

Mingyu kembali merasakan Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh kurus Wonwoo begitu erat, sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Membiarkan keduanya terlarut dalam pelukan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keadaan keduanya yang masih berpelukan, sebelum Mingyu menarik dirinya perlahan, melepaskan tanganya dari tubuh Wonwoo, menatap wajah imut kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Mingyu gemas walaupun pipi Wonwoo tidaklah tembam seperti Soonyoung, sahabatnya.

Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo perlahan, tangan satunya menarik tengkuk Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bibir keduanya bertemu, Mingyu memberikan ciuman yang dalam namun tetap kepada Wonwoo. Dada Wonwoo dipenuhi perasaan yang membuatnya sedikit sesak namun menyenangkan

Keduanya tetap seperti itu, hingga Mingyu mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Wonwoo, membuat lenguhan kecil terlepas dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Lumatan kecil Mingyu berubah semakin dalam dan cepat membuat Wonwoo semakin menikmati pagutan mereka yang semakin memanas.

Mingyu menarik dirinya terlebih dahulu, ketika merasakan napas Wonwoo semakin terengah karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Mingyu juga takut dirinya akan lepas kendali jika meneruskan ciuman panas mereka. Deru nafas keduanya menerpa wajah masing masing, dengan mata yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mingyu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Wonwoo, menarik kekasihnya perlahan, kemudian memberikan kecupan cukup lama pada dahi kekasihnya itu. Di saat yang sama Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan perasaan hangat luar biasa karena sikap lembut kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali menatap manik hitam Wonwoo, sebelum kemudian berbisik pelan.

" _Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo"_

Kemudian kembali menarik Wonwoo ke dalam rengkuhannya. Wonwoo tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Mingyu dan berujar dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun tetap terdengar oleh Mingyu.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu"_

Malam itu Mingyu akhirnya menginap di rumah Wonwoo, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat dirinya hendak beranjak pulang. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Wonwoo, Mingyu berbaring di sisi ranjang satunya, kemudian menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya sayang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo hingga pemuda manis itu terlelap. Dan tidak lama kemudian Mingyu pun ikut tertidur pulas denggan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Hai dear READERS…^_^

Saya kembali dengan OneShot gaje, masih dengan tema fluff, karena OneShot Angst saya tak kunjung kelar… :_:

Maafkan saya lama ga update karena emang lagi banyak tugas jadi belum sempat ngelanjuti chaptered FF saya.

Sekian semoga FF nya menghibur. Review Juseyo….


End file.
